Moonlight Mistery
by Light.Dark-KristalAngel
Summary: La profesora hizo unas señas en dirección a la puerta abierta. Entonces entraron...  "Ellos son Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Tristán Taylor, Joey Weller, Seto Kaiba y Ryo Bakura."  Bien, a mí me iba a dar un ataque aquí mismo.


_Holas gente, este es un one shot, espero que les guste. Aja, vereis que el titulo no tiene mucha relacion con la historia, pero a mi me gusto este asi que, se quedo. :P_

_Originalmente, este ffic. esta en cemzoo, lo reedité porque no me gusto como habia quedado, y decidi ponerlo aqui. _

_Disfruten~_

_;D  
_

* * *

**mσσиłıghт mısтєry**

**

* * *

**

sıиσpѕıs:

_~Y alli estaba yo, en medio de un extraño lugar, acompañada por Kate, cuando de repente hubo un fuerte trueno y aparecio un enorme dragon de color rojo. Entonces se desato el caos. Aparecieron otros seres de ese tipo para pelear. Kate estaba igual de asombrada que yo. Y habria pagado caro por tener una camara foto ahora mismo._

_Con el rabillo del ojos me percaté que habia una conexion entre el invocador y el monstruo._

_En cuanto vi que un ataque iba dirigido hacia mi, me quedé helada en el sitio, con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, esperando el impacto...

* * *

_

_Sydney, Australia_

_Jueves, 12 de Octubre_

_Hora 11:05 p.m._

Cerré la cremallera de la melta. Aliviada, me sente encima de esta y deje escapar un suspiro. Aja, teniamos planeado el vuelo a Alaska en un par de horas.

Me levanté y di un vistazo a mi equipaje, dos maletas mas el bolso. Miré a traves del fino cristal de la ventana, la brillante luna llena estaba en medio del cielo, siendo ocasionalmente tapada por una fina nube.

Sali por la puerta, al lado de mi habitacion estaba el cuarto de mi hermano pequeño, Nick. Alcé una ceja, su cuarto era un total desastre y apenas habia empezado a empacar. El chiquillo se percato de mi presencia, entrecerro los ojos y despues volvio a empacar mascullando palabras que no llegué a entender.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a la escalera. Abajo, mis padres estaban sentados en el sofa, y a un par de metros mas alla estaban sus maletas.

Sonrei al recordar el dia anterior.

* * *

_"Carolina." La voz de mi hermanito llamo mi atencion, me di la vuelta. Nick me habia tirado una almohada que se estampo contra mi cara. Entrecerré los ojos. Cogi la almohada que se habia caido al suelo y se la tiré. Alli empezo la 'guerra'._

_"Chicos". Mi madre nos llamaba desde el piso de abajo. "Vamos chicos, tenemos algo que deciros."_

_Bajamos al salon, alli nos esperaban. Mamá nos miraba, emocionada. "Carolina, Nick..."_

_"Vamos de viaje." El anuncio que nos dio mi padre nos dejo sorprendidos._

_"¿Adonde?" Mi hermano y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo, no sé él, pero yo empezaba a tener una punzada de emocion por la salida._

_"Alaska." Respondio mi madre, Lara._

_Nick tartamudeo un par de veces. "¿Cuando?"_

_"Mañana." _

_"¿¡Qué?"

* * *

_

_Aeropuerto de Madagascar_

_Martes, 13 de Octubre_

_Hora, 01:35 a.m._

Llegamos a nuestra primer escala. Mis padres se fueron a comprobar las horas del proximo vuelo, Nick se habia ido a comprar pizza, asi que yo me quedé sentada a vigilar las maletas.

"¡Carolina!" Una voz familiar llamo mi atencion, no me esperaba encontrarla aqui. Sonriente, me levanté y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una chica de una larga cabellera dorada, y unos ojos esmeralda. Mi mejor amiga, Kate.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me pregunto asombrada, yo rodé los ojos.

"Vamos a Alaska. " Le respondi. "¿Tu?"

"Japon." Me señalo a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, Eric.

* * *

"Voy a comprar una pizza." Murmuro mi hermano mientras se levantaba.

"Espera, comprame un sandwich." Le pasé el dinero.

Kate me dijo que iba al baño, asi que me encontré sin nada que hacer, decidi sacar mi Laptop entretanto.

Nada mas encenderse la pantalla, todo se volvio negro. _¿Qué?_ Miré a mi alrededor, ¿era yo o el ambiente estaba mas oscuro? Un momento... Todas las personas a mi alrededor dejaron de moverse, quedando tan quietas como estatuas. Nick estaba a unos cinco metros distancia, inmovil. Centré mi atencion en la computadora. Unas finas letres de color dorado empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla, una por una.

_Tu destino esta sellado..._

Mi cara no tenia precio, de esto estaba segura, ya que Nick se habia hechado a reir nada mas verme. "¿Y a ti que te pasa?" Me pregunto mientras me pasaba el sandwich, aun divertido por mi expresion.

"Yo..."Murmuré mirando la pantalla, que ya habia vuelto a la normalidad, junto al resto de las personas. Por alguna razon, dirigi mi atencion a la pantalla que indicaba los proximos vuelos.

_'Cairo, 02:35'_ Era el segundo en la lista, despegaba en tres cuertos de hora.

Entretanto, noté a Kate a unos metros distancia, con una mueca bastante extraña. La miré con una alzando una ceja mientras se acarcaba. En cuanto me vio, puso su cara de 'tenemos que hablar'.

"A que no adivinas lo que me paso." Me dijo en voz baja, una vez que se habia sentado a mi lado.

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba delante del espejo, de repente todo se oscurecio, y..."

"¿De qué estais hablando?" Nick nunca pudo encontrar 'mejor' momento para interrumpir.

Su mirada curiosa fue pronto reemplazada por una mueca. "Vale, vale, os dejo..."

"Enserio Carolina, no sé como lo aguantas." Me dijo Kate con el ceño fruncido, yo rodé los ojos.

"Bueno, a lo tuyo, ¿qué paso?"

"Ah, si, y entonces empezaron a aparecer unas letras, y después pude entender lo que estaba escrito." Kate se apoyo en el asiento y se quedo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Y?" Le dije impaciente, no me gustaba el suspense.

"¿Y qué?" Me pregunto confundida.

"¿Qué rayos estaba escrito?"

"Ah, si, eso, estaba escrito 'Tu destino esta sellado'." Hizo unas comillas al aire mientras lo decia, y de repente algo encajo en mi cabeza. "Entonces una mujer entro, y volvi a mirar el espejo, y..."

"Desaparecio." La corté. Ella me miro, con una ceja alzada.

"Si, eso, ¿como lo sabias?"

"Bueno, me paso algo parecido con la computadora." Kate me miro con los ojos desorbitados, yo suspiré.

Nos quedamos un rato calladas, miré el reloj que tenia en mi muñeca. Falta media hora...

Suspiré de nuevo. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué tan interesada en ese vuelo?_

Me di cuenta que Kate estaba hablando con mis padres, no encontré los suyos. Kate asintio y mis padres se fueron, acompañados por Nick.

"Adonde se sueron?" Le pregunté. Ella me miro extrañada. "¿No escuchaste?" Yo negué con la cabeza. "Se fueron a la tienda de souvenirs."

"Ah." Murmuré.

Unos segundos después, un encapuchado se acerco a donde estabamos. Kate no se habia percatado, asi que le di un codazo, ella me miro curiosa, luego se dio cuenta y entrecerro los ojos. "¿Y tú quién eres?" Kate lo miraba desafiante.

"Vuestro destino esta sellado." Lo dijo con una voz extraña, casi de ultratumba, me recordo a una pelicula de terror. "Seguidme."

No encontré nada que decir, y al parecer Kate tampoco. Eso me sorprendio, habia esperado que se pusiera a replicar; asi que nos levantamos.

Despues de caminar unos minutos, el encapuchado de paro de golpe y desaparecio misteriosamente. "¿Viste lo que yo vi?" Pregunto Kate.

"Sip." Aun no me habia movido un milimetro, miré a mi alrededor. Estabamos justo delante del terminal para el vuelo del Cairo. _Cairo... _Repeti en mi fuero interno. Esta extraña coincidencia comenzaba a tener sentido. Debiamos ir alli.

Entoces senti como si algo aparte, misterioso, me envolvia...

"Argh, esta bien." Ya no queria resistirme.

Me dirigi a la entrada del terminal, casi corriendo. Kate me siguio y en question de minutos estabamos ya en la parte delantera del avion, no habia mucha gente. Yo me senté al lado de la ventanilla, y Kate en el medio, aun quedaba un tercer asiento.

Eché un vistazo a la ventanilla del avion, se dirigia a la pista para despegar.

Me sorprendio el hecho que nadie nos haya pedido los boletos ni pasaportes, parecia que nos ignoraban completamente. Y eso era... ¿bueno? _Aja, claro que si._

El viaje duraba tres horas. Me la pasé casi todo el tiempo con la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Fugazmente, noté la luna llena, seguia en el medio del cielo. Suspiré pesadamente y decidi no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano y me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Carolina..._

Una voz lejana me llamaba.

_Carolina.._.Uf, que voz mas pesada; espera, me es familiar...

"¡Carolina!"

El grito de Kate me hizo sobresaltar, estaba despierta. Me tallé un ojo, aun soñolienta. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Hemos llegado." Sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de dudas.

* * *

_Cairo, Egipto_

_Viernes, 13 de Octubre_

_Hora, 05:50 a.m._

Resultaba relajante caminar por la mañana, no habia mucha gente y el aire estaba bastante fresco.

Después de una media hora de caminata, los ultimos diez minutos adentrandonos en el desierto, Kate se habia puesto a reclamarle al encapuchado que servia como guia.

Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, y algunas veces mi rubia amiga tiraba de mi para indicarme la direccion.

Tan perdida como estaba, me encontré repentinamente delante de la entrada de una piramide. ¿Como llegamos hasta aqui? Ni idea.

"De aquí tendreis que ir solas." Y despues de decir estas palabras, se desvanecio.

Quedamos en silencio un momento.

"Esto, bien." Murmuro Kate para si misma. "¿Y ahora qué?" Me miro con una ceja alzada.

"Deberíamos entrar…" Le respondi en camino a la entrada.

"¡Oye, espera!" Kate me alcanzo, solo habia oscuridad alrededor. _"_¿Y luego?"

Nada mas formular la pregunta, unos ojos de color rojo aparecieron, y después un 'miau' . Las antorchas que habia se encendieron, un fuego de color azul iluminaron el lugar.

"¡Oh, pero que lindo!" Me percaté que habia un gato de color negro, nos miraba intensamente. Entonces recordé que mi amiga adoraba los gatitos, aja, aunque tuvieran ojos rojos y aparecieran de la nada. Kate intento acercarse al bicho, pero este se dio la vuelta y echo a correr.

Kate se fue detras del gato. De repente tuve panico. "¡Espera, no debemos separarnos!"

Suspiré, la situacion no podia ser mas absurda. Estabamos perdidas en una mar de pasadizos, y no sabiamos a donde ir. Kate habia perdido al gatucho.

"Lo siento..." Murmuro.

Me limité a suspirar de nuevo, me sentia cansada. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared.

"¡Auch!"

Me habia caido de espaldas, y si que dolia. Kate miraba delante suya, sorprendida.

"Tierra llamando a Kate, ¿alguién alli?" Me levanté con dificultad, en cuanto estuve de pie, Kate me cogio de los hombros y me dio una vuelta de noventa grados. Habiamos encontrado la camara del sarcófago.

Las paredes eran pintadas con letras doradas. Kate cogio un pergamino, lo abrio y se quedo mirando confudida. Le dio la vuelta, pero por su cara supe que no entendia mas ahora. Rode los ojos mientras la miraba. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, una pequeña piramide de color dorado me llamo especialmente la atencion. Kate se acerco a donde estaba, yo cogi el artefacto.

Lo ultimo que vi fue una brillante luz dorada...

* * *

Senti calor, muchisimo calor. Incomoda, apoyé mis manos al... ¿suelo? Levanté la cabeza y abri los ojos. Vi arena, montones de arena. _¿Eing?_

A mi derecha estaba Kate, aun dormida. Le di unos empujonictos para que espabile.

"Unos minutos mas, Má." Murmuro, y me dio la espalda. Suspiré, me acerqué a su oreja.

"¡Kate!" Grité.

* * *

Después, nos topamos con una especie de aldea. Frunci el ceño, todo me recordaba remotamente a una pelicula que habia visto hace tiempo. Kate llamo la atencion a un hombre que pasaba por alli.

"Disculpe, ¿donde esta el hotel?"

"¿Eh?"

Era obvio, no tenian ni la mas minima idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pensé en coger mi teléfono movil, estaba en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Quedé sorprendida al ver que en lugar de mi ropa habitual, llevaba un vestido de color crema. Miré a Kate, estaba igual, supusé que aun no se habia dado cuenta. Y no iba a ser yo la que se lo contara.

Kate siguio preguntando a algunos aldeanos, sin éxito. Vimos que entretanto, estabamos enfrente de una enorme construccion dorada, parecido a un palacio. Nos acercamos a la enorme puerta, toqué la lisa superficie con las yemas de mis dedos.

"Vamos." Me urgio Kate. Tuve la peculiar sensacion de que algo importante se hallaba detras de aquellos muros, pero no sabia qué. Kate se dio la vuelta e iba en direccion contraria, me quedé un rato y después la segui.

La enorme puerta empezo a abrirse, una trompeta sono de lo mas fuerte. A nuestro alrededor la gente se ponia en filas, tanto de una lado como por otro. De repente nos encontramos como las unicas personas en un mar de gente arrodillada, daba una sensacion rara. No sentia la sensacion de imitarlos.

Un chico salio por la puerta, acomañado de lo que serian, mmm... ¿guardaespaldas? Por ahi iba la cosa. El que llevaba mas joyas era una joven de cabello tricolor, y a su lado un poco para atrás estaba un castaño de ojos azules y otro castaño oji-violeta y también una chica castaña de ojos verdes, era la unica que demonstraba alegria en todo este asunto.

Me sentia de repente en el lugar y momento equivocado. "Kate, vamos para aca." Tiré de ella un par de veces antes de que me siguiera, cosa que hizo de mala gana.

Una bombilla se encendio en mi mente, y por un segundo parecio tener sentido. ¿Y si esto era el Antiguo Egipto?

Aja, si esto era asi, tendria sentido, y estabamos en problemas.

El guardia que se acercaba a nosotros me saco de mis pensamientos, parecia furioso. Si, como decia, lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

"¿Oye niña, quieres que te corten la cabeza?"Me pregunto el tipo de mala gana.  
"¿Eing?" Su pregunta me confundio.  
"¡Oye malcriado! ¿Cual es tu problema?" Kate, molesta, se metio en la conversacion, como la quiero.

El tipo la miro como si fuera un fantasma que le habia aparecido de repente, luego parecio enojado. Aja, esto me olia a preblemas.

"Guardias!" Los llamo, un par de ellos vinieron a donde estabamos, miraban al hombre con gran respeto.

"¿Qué pasa, sacerdote Seth?"

_Espera… ¿¡sacerdote? _Esto confirmaba mis sospechas.

"Llévenla con el faraón." Ordenó a los guardias. Ambos se acercaron, con andemas de llevarnos a la fuerza. Frunci el ceño.

"Espera."Dije, como si detuviera el trafico."Puedo ir sola."

"Además no tenemos porqué ir a ningún fara…" Se quejo Kate, pero se bloqueo en el fina de la frase. "¿Faraón?" Repitio, confundida.

"Asi es." Comento el 'sacerdote' con una sonrisa en la cara, tal vez pensaba que empezabamos a preocparnos de verdad, cuando en realidad estabamos mas que confundidas que otra cosa.

Mientras ibamos de camino al lugar indicado, le murmuré a Kate. "Te parecera una locura, pero creo que estamos en el Antiguo Egipto."

"O tal vez solo estan de borma y al final nos diran: 'Sorpresa, miren la camara oculta!';"

No me gustama meterme entre la felicidad y mi amiga, pero dudaba que sea asi.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, llego otro guaria corriendo, con pinta de estar preocupado. En ese instante escuché el peculiar ruido de los caballos al trotar. La gente se levanto y empezo a correr en todas las direcciones. Aparecieron unos jinetes delante de nosotros. Uno de ellos avanzo y se quito la capucha.

"¡Bakura!" Exclamaron todos los presentes a la vez, me pareció que el tono de voz oscilaba entre asombro, enfado, panico, y sobre todo, odio.

Noté que tenia una especia de artefacto parecido a un disco en el brazo, y al prestar mas atencion, me percaté que los demas que se habian quedado en la escena, también.

El faraón grito, como si estuviera invocando a algo o a alguien.

"¡Slayfer! "

Y alli estaba yo, en medio de un extraño lugar, acompañada por Kate, cuando de repente hubo un fuerte trueno y aparecio un enorme dragon de color rojo. Entonces se desato el caos. Aparecieron otros seres de ese tipo para pelear. Kate estaba igual de asombrada que yo. Y habria pagado caro por tener una camara foto ahora mismo.

Con el rabillo del ojos me percaté que habia una conexion entre el invocador y el monstruo.

En cuanto vi que un ataque iba dirigido hacia mi, me quedé helada en el sitio, con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, esperando el impacto...que nunca llego.

Sorprendida, noté que el dragon habia detenido el ataque. Estaba a tres metros distancia de donde me encontraba. De repente todo me parecia tan lejano.

"¡Carolina!" Taré unos segundos en identificar la voz que me llamaba, volteé la cabeza en su direccion, Kate estaba preocupada.

Me tiro del brazo, con intentos de alejarme del lugar, aunque sea a solo diez metros distancia. Busqué con la mirada al 'faraon', noté que tambien me miro por una fraccion de segundo. "Gracias." Me sonrio un momento, después Kate me llevo a otro lado.

"¡Venid!"

Un guardia nos llamo la atencion mientras iba corriendo, decidimos seguirlo.

Nos refugiamos junto a otras personas detro de una piramide. El guardia nos dijo que nos quedaramos aqui, luego salio fuera. En la entrada habia un monton de gente, algunos chillaban, lloriqueaban, se quejaban, otros estaban petrificados de miedo y otros estaban enojados.

"Vaya, hemos vuelto a una pirámide." No supe si Kate me hablaba a mi o pensaba en voz alta, aun estaba sorprendida por lo que habia visto hace poco. Senti que me cogian el brazo, crei que era Kate, pero me topé con un par de ojos rojos, y me quedé helada. ¿Un vampiro? Aja, lo que faltaba. Aunque, esos ojos se me hacian sumamente familiares...

"¿Carolina?" La voz de Kate sonaba dudosa. El desconocido la miro, mi amiga quedo sorprendida. Era un hombre con un corto pelo negro, tenia una mirada indiferente, supuse que estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara asi, o peor. Me solto y se adentro en un pasillo oscuro y se paro y nos miro encima del hombro. Nos miramos las dos, sorprendidas, o mejor dicho, mas sorprendidas de lo que ya estabamos.

"Vamos." Le dije, senti que debiamos seguirlo.

Después de unos minutos, nos encontramos con una camara igual que la anterior. No volvimos a ver a ese hombre. Las dos buscamos la piramide, esta era diferente, estaba hecha de cristal. Nos acercamos a ella, Kate la cogio, y la luz cegadora no tardo en aparecer...

* * *

_Carolina._

Escuché a una lejana voz pronunciar mi nombre.

_Carolina..._

La voz se hizo mas cercana, mas conocida, lo sabia, mas no recordaba quién era.

_Carolina, despierta..._

Un momento, es mi hermano.

_¡Despierta!_

Senti una ola de panico. Me sobresalté de golpe, desorientada. Unos ojos azules, iguales que los mios, me miraban preocupados.

"Por fin." Me solto Nick, aliviado. "Tardaste un buen rato."

No le estaba prestando mucha atencion, miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algo familiar. Estabamos en un aeropuerto. El gran reloj cristalino marcaba las una y treinta y cinco de la mañana. Todo esto me daba una sensacion de _deja-vù_ realmente perturbadora.

"¿Donde esta Kate?"

Al principio, me miro confundido.

"¿Donde esta?" Esto empezaba a irritarme. Dudo en responderme.

"Al servicio." Me quedé un rato en silencio.

"Parecias sorprendido cuando la mencioné." Le dije.

"Lo estaba."

"¿Por qué?" Era mi turno al sentirme confusa.

"Estabas bien dormida cuando llego la familia Anderson." Me repondio. "¿Como rayos sabias que estaban aqui?" Me miro con gesto de sospecha.

Yo no me acordaba de haber estado dormida, en cualquier caso, inventé una excusa. "Los escuché hablar." Nick parecio sorprendido ante una respuesta tan simple, parecia hacer esperado algo mas interesante. "Supongo que si."

"¿Estan en la tienda de _souvenirs_?"

"Sip, veo que pillas muchas cosas cuando finges 'dormir'." Rodo los ojos y después centro toda su atencion en su_ Nintendo_.

Miré la pantalla, el hecho de que el vuelo rumbo al Cairo no existia no me paso desapercebido. Noté que, a unos metros distancia, Kate tambien miraba la pantalla.

La rubia se sento a mi lado y se quedo de brazos cruzados. Me entro la desesperacion, todo parecio tan real, no, fue _real_. Me mordi el labio.

"Sabes." Empezo Kate. "Estaba pensando en un gatito negro, con unos preciosos ojos rojos."

En ese instante me quedé de piedra, miré a Kate sorprendida, sonrei, decidi seguirle el juego.

"Yo estaba pensando en el espejo."

"La piramide." Murmuro Kate.

"Egipto." Repuse.

"Dragones." Esto parecia a una especie de juego en el que debias decir lo primero que te pasaba por la mente.

"El vampiro." Sonrei abiertamente.

"Y, la frase."

"Tu destino esta sellado." Dijimos las dos a la vez, con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Sea lo que sea que haya sido esa locura, fue divertido después de _todo_. Nos echamos a reir ante la mirada curiosa de nuestras familias, que acababa de llegar de la tienda de _souvenirs_.

Después de eso, me fui con mi familia a tomar el vuelo que nos llevaria al Norte de Africa, nuestra siguiente escala. Aja, el plan era el turismo.

* * *

_Sydney, Australia._

_Lunes, 23 de Octubre_

_Hora, 07:35 a.m._

Me miré al espejo, llevaba unos _converse _de color negro, unos jeans apretados, una blusa de color lavanda y una chaqueta negra.

Llevaba el pelo suelto.

Cogi la cartera que estaba al pie de las escaleras, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el instituto. Me encontré con Kate, esperandome en la entrada. Empezamos a charlar sobra las vacaciones que habiamos pasado.

De no ser por el nitido recuerdo, que de paso se me hacia mas accesible que el dia anterior, no habria creido que realmente hubiese pasado algo 'interesante'.

Teniamos matematicas a primera hora, pero como era el primer dia despues de las vacaciones de invierno, no ibamos a hacer gran cosa. Todos teniamos el libro y el cuaderno abiertos, la profe charlaba con unos compañeros de la primera fila. Miré la ventana que estaba a mi lado, usandola como un espejo para arreglarme el pelo.

Pero lo que realmente me sorprendio, lo que me desperto real curiosidad y llamo mi atencion, fueron las palabras de la profesora.

"Bien chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones." Algunos murmullos habian cesado enentretanto para prestar atencion, pero no del todo. "Tendreis nuevos compañeros." Ahora si reinaba el silencio, mas yo sabia que no iba a durar.

La profesora hizo unas señas en direccion a la puerta abierta. Entonces entraron...

"Ellos son Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Tristán Taylor, Joey Wheller, Seto Kaiba y Ryo Bakura."

Bien, a mi me iba a dar un ataque aqui y ahora mismo.

"¡Qué!" Chillé, Kate se habia quedado mirandome como si tuviera tres cabezas, despues de echar una mirada delante, abrio la boca sorprendida. Todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban.

La profesora carraspeo, molesta. "¿Pasa algo, señorita Rodriguez?

"Yo, o sea...no, lo siento..." Murmuré, aun mas confundida que hace tres segundos. Me senté lentamente, Kate me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Y yo que creia que fue un sueño..." Dijo en voz baja.

Tenia el presentimiento de que esto iba a ponerse_ 'interesante'_.

* * *

_Y qué les parecio? :D Dejen reviews!_

_~Sweet.  
_


End file.
